Because Law of the Jungle
by Mtuanjy
Summary: Jinyoung galau akan ditinggal Mark syuting variety show LOTJ malah menghindari Mark. Mark pun bertekad akan bicara dengan Jinyoungnya dan berakhir di ranjang. ONESHOOT/MARKJIN/NC


**WARNING!**

 **Tidak di perbolehkan anak di bawah umur untuk membaca ini. Karena terdapat adegan dewasa.**

 **Dianjurkan pagi pembaca untuk menyiapkan tisu jika nanti mimisan**

 **Menyiapkan obat migran jika nanti terserang sakit kepala**

 **Menyediakan kantong plastik jika nanti merasa ingin muntah**

Menyediakan **selimut saat membaca ini karena akan bisa terkena keringat dingin mendadak.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Mark mendangi Jinyoungnya yang saat ini tertidur di kursi van mereka lebih tepatnya di samping Mark saat ini

"Haaa..." Mark mengela nafas

Seharian Jinyoungnya mendiaminya bukan mendiami juga sih tapi sering menghindar darinya.

Saat di depan fans tadi Jinyoung tetap melakukan skinsip dengannya tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Mark bertekad harus bicara dengan Jinyoungnya saat sudah dorm nanti. Dia bisa tidak fokus saat syuting besok karena selalu memikirkan Jinyoungnya.

30 menit kemudian

GOT7 pun sampai di dorm mereka setelah seharian melakukan aktivitas terlihat jelas di wajah mereka sangat lelah.

Tadi Mark sempat memanggil Jinyoungnya sebelum masuk dorm namun Jinyoung berlalu begitu saja entah karena panggilannya tidak terdengar atau Jinyoung memang sengaja tidak mendengarnya.

"Youngjae-ya" Mark memanggil Youngjae yang baru saja masuk kamar mereka dan sekarang duduk di kasurnya karena ingin tidur.

"Wae hyung?" Jawab Youngjae lemah karena sangat mengantuk saat ini dan ingin tidur secepatnya tapi karena Mark berbicara dengannya maka dia urungkan niat untuk tidur cantiknya.

"Hmm.. I-itu tapi jangan marah ya" Mark ragu mau mengatakannya kepada Youngjae

"Apa itu hyung? Kenapa aku harus marah"

"Aku akan syuting besok..." Mark menjeda bicaranya.

"Iya, terus kenapa hyung" Youngjae mulai tidak sabar karena Mark sangat lama

"Jinyoung sedari tadi menghindar dariku dan aku ingin berbicara dengannya kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa fokus untuk syuting besok..." Mark kembali menjeda bicaranya dia ragu mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Oohh aku mengerti jadi hyung aku ingin pindah kamarkan. Aduhhh hyung itu saja kenapa kau susah sekali bicaranya" Jawab Youngjae karena langsung konek dengan arah pembicaraan Mark

"Mian... Aku hanya tidak enak saja" ucap Mark merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana hyung kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar para Maknae saja atau ke kamar JB hyung dan Jackson hyung" Youngjae berdiri dari kasurnya

"Benar tidak papa?" Tanya Mark masih merasa tidak enak

"Tidak papa hyung. Kalau begitu fighting!" Ucap Youngjae memberi Mark semangat.

"Gomawo" balas Mark sambil tersenyum ke dongsaengnya itu.

"Hm tidak masalah hyung" Youngjae pun keluar dari kamar.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Tanya Mark kepada dirinya sendiri. Mark Mark setelah berhasil mengusir anak orang kau malah tidak tau mau ngapain.

"Aku menelepon Jinyoung saja" Mark pun mengambil hpnya dan menelepon Jinyoungnya.

"Nyoungie... Sayang angkat telponmu" Mark frustasi karena Jinyoung tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Kamar Jinyoung

Jinyoung hanya mendangi hpnya yang bergetar saat ini dan tertera tulisan uri Markeu~❤️ disana.

Jinyoung bingung haruskah dia mengangkat telpon itu atau tidak.

Entahlah Jinyoung hanya galau besok Mark akan syuting dan berangkat NZ

Jinyoung bukannya tidak senang Mark punya jadwal individu tapi kalau syutingny masih di korea tidak papa tapi inikan Mark syutingnya di luar negri. Jinyoung hanya tidak mau jauh jauh dari Mark

Hp Jinyoung kembali bergetar namun pesan Kakao yang masuk sekarang.

From : uri Markeu~❤️

Sayang kenapa tidak mengangkat telponmu hm? Sudah tidur? Kalau belum bisa ke kamarku sekarang. Ayolah hm...

Namun Jinyoung tidak membalas pesan itu hanya memandanginya saja. Dan hp Jinyoung kembali bergetar

From : uri Markeu~❤️

Nyoungie kau membaca pesaku tapi kenapa tidak dibalas *emotsedih

Ayolah sayang aku ingin tidur dengan mu malam ini ~

Besok aku akan berangkat ke NZ dan kau malah mengabaikan ku seharian ini

Dan lagi lagi Jinyoung hanya membaca pesan Mark dan matanya mulai memerah

From : uri Markeu~❤️

Aku tidak bisa fokus syuting besok kalau kau seperti ini sayang hm...

Atau aku yang ke kamarmu?

To : uri Markeu~❤️

Aku akan kesana

Jinyoung pun akhirnya membalas pesan Mark dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Dan membuka pintu kamarnya pelas tidak ingin membuat para Maknae terbangun.

Jinyoung menyeringit melihat ada Jackson yang tidur sambil memeluk Bambam

"Ah mungkin Jaebum hyung mengusir Jackson" batin Jinyoung karena pasti Youngjae saat ini pasti tidur dengan JB. Karena Youngjae pun terusir dari kamarnya.

Kamar Mark Youngjae

Mark tersenyum melihat pesan dari Jinyoung akhirnya Jinyoung membalas pesannya walaupun itu terkesan jutek.

Tok tok

"Hyung~" panggil Jinyoung dari luar

"Masuklah" Jinyoung pun masuk dan melihat kearah Mark yang saat ini tersenyum sangat tampan ke arahnya.

"Kemari sayang" Mark merentangkan tangannya seakan menyuruh Jinyoung untuk memeluknya.

Mata Jinyoung berkaca kaca saat ini menahan tangisnya.

Akhirnya Jinyoung menubruk dan memeluk badan Mark kencang membuat Mark sedikit meringis.

"Hiks..." Akhirnya Jinyoung menangis di pelukan Mark

"Stts... Sayang kenapa menangis" Mark mengelus surai hitam Jinyoung

"Hiks... Hiks... H-hyung hiks..." Jinyoung masih menangis dan memeluk Mark sangat erat.

Mark pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung dan akhirnya berhasil

Mark memandangi wajah Jinyoungnya yang sekarang basah oleh air matanya.

Hati Mark sakit melihat Jinyoungnya menangis seperti ini. Mark memegang wajah Jinyoung dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Mereka saling pandang saat ini dengan Jinyoung yang duduk di pangkuan Mark dan Mark yang mengelus pipi mulus Jinyoungnya.

Jinyoung sudah berhenti menangis tapi dia masih senggukan.

"M-mianhae hyung mengabaikan mu dari tadi" ucap Jinyoung dan menundukkan kepalanya

Mark memegang dagu Jinyoung dan mengangkat kembali wajah Jinyoung. Mereka kembali saling pandang dengan tatapan sangat dalam.

Mark tersenyum sambil terus mengelus pipi mulus Jinyoung. Dan akhirnya Jinyoung membalas senyuman Mark.

"Tidak papa sayang aku mengerti" jawab Mark

"Hyung aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap Jinyoung lirih

"Aku pasti juga akan merindukan mu sayang"

"Untuk pertama kalinya kita promosi di acara musik tanpa dirimu hyung"

"Hm arra" kini tangan Mark berpindah mengelus surai hitam Jinyoungnya kemudian turun ke tengkuk si manis.

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jinyoung dan juga mendorong tengkuk itu secara perlahan. Jinyoung pun mulai menutup matanya.

Cup

Bibir mereka bertemu dan Mark pun ikut menutup matanya

Mark mulai menggerakan bibirnya melumat bibir penuh Jinyoung dan Jinyoung pun membalas ciuman itu

Mark melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jinyoung secara bergantian. Mark mengetuk bibir dengan lidahnya menyuruh Jinyoung untuk membuka mulutnya.

Jinyoung mengerti pun membuka mulutnya Mark langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jinyoung dan mengabsen semua yang berada di dalam mulut itu.

Berakhirnya dengan Mark mengajak lidah Jinyoung berperang dan entah kenapa posis Jinyoung sekarang telah berubah

Yang tadinya duduk menyamping di pangkuan Mark sekarang menjadi duduk menghadap Mark dengan tangannya bertengger manis di leher Mark.

"Eugh..." Jinyoung melenguh di sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Mark menggila dan semakin meraup bibir Jinyoung seakan akan menelan bibir itu.

Mereka masih saja saling melumat dan berperang lidah sehingga terdengar jelas suara decakan orang berciuman.

Namun sepertinya Jinyoung mulai kehabisan nafas dan menarik sedikit rambut Mark. Mark mengerti langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela.

Jinyoung terengah rengah dan Mark menatap hal tersebut membuat Mark terangsang.

Karena di mata Mark saat ini pacarnya itu sangat seksi. Shit! Mark tidak tahan melihatnya.

Mark pun mulai mencium leher Jinyoung.

"Aahh..." Mark berhasil membuat Jinyoung mendesah

Mark terus mencium leher Jinyoung dan menjilat leher bersih itu

Namun Mark tidak meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana karena mereka saat ini masih masa promosi nanti orang2 bisa berfikir yang tidak tidak.

"Ahh... Aahh" Jinyoung terus mendesah sambil mengadahkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih kepada Mark terhadap lehernya.

Ciuman Mark pindah ke telinga Jinyoung dan Mark sedikit menggigit telinga itu.

Tangan Mark tadi merada di pinggang Jinyoung mulai merambat ke peach butt Jinyoung yang sangat Mark sukai.

Mark meremas butt kesayangannya itu membuat Jinyoung kembali mendesah

"Aahh hh-hyunghh" mendengar desahan Jinyoung semakin menjadi jadi membuat yang berada dibawah sana mengeras seketika.

Mark pun kembali mencium bibir Jinyoung dengan rakus dan tangan yang terus meremas peach butt kesayangannya.

Mark mulai membawa Jinyoung untuk berbaring di kasurnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Mark melepas ciumannya dan Jinyoung kembali terengah

"Ahaaa ahaaa" Mark menatap Jinyoung lekat sedangkan Jinyoung memandang Mark dengan mata sayu dan mulut sedikit terbuka sedang mengambil nafas.

Jinyoung berkali kali lebih manis dan seksi di mata Mark saat ini. Mereka masih memandang satu sama lain

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Mark lembut dengan kembali mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang sangat merah saat ini.

Jinyoung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Mark dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Mark kembali meraup bibir Jinyoung. Mereka kembali saling melumat.

Tangan Mark mulai melepas kancing piyama Jinyoung. Setelah berhasil tangan Mark langsung menjelajahi? :v badan Jinyoung

Mulai dari leher turun ke dada dan terus ke perut kembali merambat ke atas berhenti di tonjolan kecil yang telah menegang itu.

Mark mengusap, memelintir dan mencubit tonjolan kecil atau bisa disebut puting? :v secara bergantian

"Aahh hh-hyunghh" Jinyoung melepas ciumannya dan mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan Mark

"Namaku sayang desahkan namaku" bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung dan mengulum telinga itu sedangkan tangan Mark masih bekerja di dada Jinyoung

"Ah M-markhhh ahh" Jinyoung mendesahkan nama Mark membuat sang empuh menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Benar seperti itu sayang" bisik Mark

Mark turun dan mulai mengulum salah satu tonjolan itu membuat Jinyoung menggelinjang merasakan mulut Mark memanjakan putingnya dan tonjolan satu lagi di pelintir oleh tangan Mark

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menekan kepala Mark agar semakin dalam mencium putingnya dan terus mendesah.

Tangan Mark turun kebawah kemudian menarik celana Jinyoung langsung dengan dalamannya.

Membuat Jinyoung seketika polos tanpa benang sehelai pun di badannya.

Mark langsung memandangi intens tubuh indah kekasihnya itu membuat Jinyoung langsung memerah padam di pandangi seperti itu

"M-markeuuu" Jinyoung merengek karena malu dan merentangkan tangannya. Mark mengerti langsung memeluk Jinyoung

"Jangan malu sayang" ucap Mark sambil mengelus surai hitam Jinyoung

"Markeuuuu..." Karena Mark berbicara seperti malah menambah kadar malu Jinyoung meningkat sedangka Mark terkekeh karena Jinyoung mulai merengek manja seperti anak kecil padanya.

Ya hanya padanya Jinyoung seperti ini sedangkan di depan orang lain Jinyoung sangat dewasa.

"Markeu"

"Hmm" Mark bergumam menjawab panggilan Jinyoung sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jinyoung.

Sebenarnya Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi. Namun Mark bersabar dia ingin membuat malam romantis dengan Jinyoungnya. Karena besok dia sudah berangkat ke NZ untuk syuting Law of the Jungle

"A-aku sudah p-polos tapi kau masih memakai baju lengkap" ujar Jinyoung gugup dan Mark kembali terkekeh

Mark melepas pelukannya dan menatap langsung ke mata jernih Jinyoung yang saat ini mengedip lucu.

Ah Jinyoung memang tau bagaimana cara membuat seorang Mark Tuan terangsa hard.

"Kalau begitu tolong aku untuk melepaskannya Nyoungie" perkataan Mark tersebut berhasil membuat Jinyoung kembali memerah.

Tangan Jinyoung mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Mark dengan mata mereka tetap saling memandangi.

Setelah berhasil melepas baju Mark. Mark meraup bibir Jinyoung kembali

Tangan Mark mulai merambat mengelus badan mulus Jinyoung terus kebawah

"Aaahhh aahh marhhkeuuhh" Jinyoung kembali mendesah hebat saat tangan Mark menyentuh penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi (aku greget ngetiknya *plak tapi tetap harus)

Mark memandangi wajah Jinyoung yang sangat merah saat ini dengan mulut terbuka mendesahkan namanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Aahhhaah fasterrhh" menuruti kemauan si Manis. Mark mulai meremas penis Jinyoung lebih cepat dan mengulum puting Jinyoung.

"Aahhh ahh ahhh akh a-akuhh ing-inhhh keluarhh AAHH" Jinyoung pun mendapat klimaks pertamanya membuat tangan Mark penuh dengan sperma Jinyoung.

Shit! Mark benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengar tidak sabar Mark melepas celana dan dalamannya.

Terlihatlah kebanggaan Mark mengacung keras. Jinyoung melihat itu sangat terkejut padahal ini bukan pertama kali dia melihatnya tapi tetap saja itu membuat terkejut.

Mark melumuri penisnya dengan sperma Jinyoung tadi agar memudahkannya saat penetrasi nanti.

"Sayang aku sudah tidak tahan kita langsung ke inti saja ya" ucap Mark lembut dan Jinyoung menganggungkan kepalanya.

Mark kembali melumat bibir Jinyoung sedangkan penisnya di bawah sana mulai menggesek ke lubang sempit Jinyoung.

"Eughhh" Jinyoung melenguh merasakan sensasi dibawah sana

Mark mulai memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit Jinyoung. Jinyoung mulai menyeringit merasakan sakit dibawahnya.

Mark masih berusaha memasukkan penisnya itu sangat susah karena lubang Jinyoung sangat sempit padahal mereka baru dua bulan tidak melakukannya.

Merasa Jinyoung mulai resah Mark pun mengocok Jinyoung mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya.

"Arghh" Mark menggerang saat penisnya di jepit oleh lubang sempit Jinyoung padahal ini baru setengahnya

Tidak ingin membuat Jinyoung merasakan sakit lebih lama Mark langsung menghentakkan penisnya.

"ARRGGHHH" teriak Jinyoung melepaskan ciumannya karna dia tidak ingin menggigit bibir Mark.

Mark kembali mencium lembut Jinyoung untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Merasa Jinyoung sudah tenang Mark melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jinyoung

Kemudian mencium kedua mata Jinyoung yang mengeluarkan air mata tadi setelah itu mencium kening Jinyoung lama membuat Jinyoung menutup matanya.

"maaf membuatmu kesakitan sayang" ucap Mark merasa bersalah

"Tidak papa Markue sakitnga cuma sebentar" ucap Jinyoung tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang pipi Mark

Mark memegang tangan Jinyoung yang berada di pipinya kemudian mencium tangan tersebut dan Mark memeluk Jinyoung. Jinyoung balas memeluk Mark

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Tanya Mark lembut. Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Mark

Mark menarik penisnya kemudian kembali menghentakannya ke dalam lubang sempit Jinyoung

"AAAHHH"

"ahhrghh"

Mereka sama mendesah saat Mark berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jinyoung otomatis membuat Jinyoung mengerutkan lubangnya.

Mark terus menghentakkan penisnya dan selalu berhasil menumbuk ke titik kenikmatan Jinyoung dengan tepat.

"Aaahhaa aahhh ahhh Markkhheeuuhh Ahhh"

"Kenapa k-kau ahh semakin sempit saja Ahh" Mark benar bener gila kalau seperti ini. Lubang Jinyoung sangat sempit

"Ahhhh ahhhaa i-ituhh karnahh kau yang se-hhmakin behhsar ahh"

"Aaahhh fasterrhh" Mark semakin brutal menghentakkan penisnya.

"Aaahhh aahku i-inginhhh Aaahhh kehhluarhhh"

"AAARHHH" Jinyoung kelimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mark pun berhenti bergerah membiarkan Jinyoung menikmati klimaksnya.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar Mark mulai bergerak kembali dan membuat Jinyoung kembali mendesah

Mark itu termasuk perkasa jika bercinta jika Jinyoung sudah klimaks berkali kali maka Mark hanya untuk klimaks sekali saja sangat susah.

"Ahh marhhkeuuhh" Jinyoung mulai merasakan penis Mark mulai membesar tanda Mark akan klimaks dan langsung mengerutkan lubangnya.

"Arrgghh" hal itu membuat Mark menggerang membuat semakin brutal

"Ahhh aaahh aakkuhh ingahhin lahhgi"

"Bersama sayang arghh"

"Markhhhh"

"Jinyoungaahh"

Akhirnya Mark mendapatkan klimaksnya dan langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Jinyoung

Mereka berdua sama2 terengah akibat aktivitas panas tadi

Mark pun bangkit dan melepaskan penisnya perlahan. Terlihat sperma Mark mengalir keluar dari lubang Jinyoung.

Mark tidur disamping Jinyoung dan menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Apa besok kau tidak papa sayang?" Tanya Mark. Besokkan GOT7 akan tampil di music bank minus Mark tentunya.

"Tidak papa hyung tenang saja" ucap Jinyoung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm arraseo. Tidurlah" Mark mencium pucuk kepala Jinyoung

"Saranghae Markeu"

"Nado Saranghae Nyoungie"

Setelah itu terdengar dengkuran kecil Jinyoung. Namun Mark masih terjaga memandangi Jinyoung tidur. Ah dia akan sangat merindunkan Jinyoungnya.

Kebiasaan Mark setelah bercinta adalah akan membiarkan Jinyoung tidur terlebih dahulu kemudian Mark akan membersihkan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya dan juga mengelap tubuh Jinyoung denga kain basah. Setelah itu akan memakaikan piyama tidur Jinyoung kembali. Agar Jinyoungnya tetap segar bangun di pagi harinya.

Kemudian Mark juga akan membersihkan dirinya dan akan kembali tidur sambil memeluk Jinyoung sampai pagi menjemput.

Pagi hari

"Mark kenapa kalian sangat berisik tadi malam ha" ucap JB frustasi karena mendengar suara aneh atau lebih tepatnya desahan Jinyoung tadi malam membuatnya mati matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh Youngjae yang sedang tidur tadi malam.

Sedangkan Mark hanya nyengir tidak berdosa. Tampang Mark memang sangat menipu.

Sementara Jinyoung tersipu malu mendengar ucapan JB.

"Hyung jaga kesehatan mu disana ya" ucap Bambam kemudian memeluk Mark. Hyung kesayangannya

"Kau tenang saja Bam"

"Hyung aku dan coco akan merindukanmu" ucap Youngjae gantian memeluk Mark

"Hehe aku juga Youngjae-ya"

"Jaga kesehatanmu hyung" giliran si maknae alias Yugyeom memeluk Mark

"Hm tentu Yugyeom-ah"

"Jangan sampai cidera disana arra" kini giliran si Jackson yang cerewet

"Oke Jack"

"Berhati hatilah disana" ucap JB tersenyum dan memeluk Mark

"Oke laeder-nim kkk~"

"Kemarilah sayang. Kau tidak ingin memeluk ku juga" ucap Mark namun Jinyoung hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang... Nyoungie" namun Jinyoung masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Oke sebaiknya kita duluan keluar" ucap JB mengajak anggota yang lain keluar dan membiarkan couple satu ini untuk berbicara.

"Jinyoung-ah kami menunggu di luar" ucap JB dan Jinyoung hanya menganggunkka kepalanya.

Setelah JB keluar Mark pun berjalan mendekati Jinyoung kemdian memeluk kekasihnya tersebut

"Hiks.." Jinyoung kembali menangis

"Sayang jangan menangis. Aku hanya pergi sebentar kemudian aku akan kembali hm" ucap Mark mengusap air mata Jinyoung yang mengalir.

"Kembalilah kepadaku secepatnya hyung"

"Hm kau tenang saja"

"Jangan sampai sakit disana"

"Iya sayang" kemudian Mark mencium lama kening Jinyoung.

"Oke sekarang berangkatlah yang lain sudah menunggu mu"

"Arraseo"

"Sampai jumpa Markeu"

"Hm sampai jumpa lagi sayang" ucap Mark tersenyum. Kemudian Jinyoung berjalan ke arah pintu

Mark menatap Jinyoung namun Mark menyeringit saat Jinyoung berhenti kemudian kembali.

Cup

Jinyoung mengecup singkat bibir Mark membuat Mark tersenyum

Dan setelah itu Jinyoung langsung berlari keluar membuat Mark terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

END

Hai balik lagi nih wkwk. Padahal katanya pengen hiatus sampe selesai UN tapi barusan dapat ide dan langsung di salurkan kkk~

Ini FF nc pertama yang aku buat sampe keringet dingin bikinnya.

Maaf kalo masih amatir banget namanya juga baru belajar wkwk

Jangan lupa review ya guys muah muah

Oh ya aku ganti username karena pengen nyamain sama akun wattpad aku makanya diganti

Yang punya wattpad jangan lupa follow aku ya mtuanjy

See you


End file.
